The University of Minnesota Duluth will establish a MARC U-STAR program called "Indians into Research Careers" (IRC) promoting academic advancement of American Indians and other minorities in science education. The IRC program will complement current training programs at UMD including Bridges to the Baccalaureate and Doctoral Degree programs. The IRC and Bridge Programs will share resources including Program Director, committees, courses and workshops. MARC scholars will receive academic advisement, peer mentoring, close faculty interactions and special curriculum to foster an interest in biomedical research. The American Indian Learning Resource Center (AILRC), PD and co-PD will provide academic advisement. Graduate students from the Bridge Programs, plus others from UMD will serve as peer mentors. The MARC scholars will prepare a research proposal then begin hypothesis driven projects under the tutelage of research faculty from the School of Medicine (SOM) or College of Science and Engineering (CSE). Scholars will participate in an extramural research experience at the University of Minnesota Twin Cities. The MARC scholars will take courses to enrich their academic competitiveness and emphasize research including: Critical Concepts, Biological Practitioner, and the Bridges Colloquium; and two new courses called "Emerging and Reemerging Infectious Diseases" and "Molecular Pathogenesis" to emphasize health disparities and the mechanism of disease. A course in ethics, and workshops in chemical hygiene, biohazards, and radiation safety will be provided. Academic intervention will rely on three tiers, round table discussions with scholars and PD, faculty consultations and programs from AILRC. Scholars will be assisted in preparing and applying to graduate school. A Pre-MARC program will be established to enhance the visibility of research careers to the Al community, and qualified students will receive additional academic enrichment experience including attending Bridge Modular courses for credit and attending summer Bridge Workshops. The goal of IRC is to increase the representation of American Indian involvement in biomedical research careers.